While You Were Sleeping
by Lorencia
Summary: When two hot guys knocked on her front door, she didn’t expect them to be lunatics. Hell, she didn’t expect to find a gun positioned at the middle of her forehead. It’s always been the good ones…


_While You Were Sleeping_

Summary: When two hot guys knocked on her front door, she didn't expect them to be lunatics. Hell, she didn't expect to find a gun positioned at the middle of her forehead. It's always been the good ones…

The title has absolutely nothing to do with the movie. In fact, I only choose it because I enjoyed the way it sounded… and it sort of fitted in with the horrors that I'm about to unleash. See you soon.

---

---

---

---

-

Painted lacquered toes. Hmm, she wondered if she should do them in red. Or maybe pink with white flowers. Or maybe even get a French pedicure like the one that Eva Longaria was sporting.

Raine continued to flip through the magazine, rejecting the idea to paint her toes and instead, sighing at the grandeur of the outfits that she saw. Gucci, Versace, Chanel, Giorgio Armani… the names all sounded like they came from a dream. A dream far far away… She groaned, looking down at the date of her magazine: February 2005. Five months old.

Was this what she was brought down to? Old magazines to pass the time away? She rummaged through the box that she had received: expired Chips Ahoy!, books, makeup, a size 2 sweater that was two sizes too small.

Maybe if she cut off the sleeves… no, Sleazy Marie would just call her a slut again. And to think, she had actually looked forward to opening the box!

What did she expect? Everything seemed to come late for Furman. The town was just too damn small! Mail service just tended to be especially late.

"Lorraine! Time for some pan-fried grits!"

"Yuck," Raine muttered under her breath. She stood up, and on second thought, grabbed the bag of stale Chips Ahoy! with her. Opening it quickly, she stuffed two into her mouths and headed for the kitchen.

"Sorry Grandmother," Raine managed to get out through her mouthful of dry cookies. "I suppose you got to me too late. I'm already full."

"Ah, darling, you know that those things aren't good for you," Grandmama Pearson said. "And to think, I made your favorite. Oh well, I suppose there's always tomorrow."

Raine smiled tightly, and asked, "Has there been any more mail for me today?"

"Oh… I'm sorry Lorraine, no mail today. Did your mother write to you?"

Noncommittally, Raine shrugged her shoulders, twirling a strand of auburn hair around her finger. "She sent me a box of things. Its where I got these cookies… She didn't say anything about visits."

Grandmama Pearson gave her such a pitying look that Raine couldn't look at her. She turned away and went to the sink, getting a glass of tap water. She hated it when people pitied her.

"Hmm, I'm not particularly hungry today either. You could just get some food at the party tonight."

"Oh, grandmother, I'm not going… I don't suppose that a party in this place could be any fun."

"Nope, you hadn't been out of that room of yours in a month. You're going. Besides, Marie specifically asked for you today."

Grandmama Pearson then turned away and busied herself dealing with the plates on the table. Raine, having lived with her for about three months, knew that this meant that the conversation was over.

Accepting defeat, she sighed and raised her eyes towards the ceiling.

"What have I ever done to deserve this?"

---

Dean Winchester drove down the dark road, suspiciously looking to the right and left. He had been driving down this road for an hour and had yet to see a street sign. It was already around 10 o' clock at night and he hadn't seen a single sign of civilization in the past four hours. It was all these winding roads and dark forests. Deciding that Sam awake was better than Sam asleep, he shook the side of his younger sibling.

His brother didn't stir. Well, time to pull out the big guns.

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy! Naked luau girls are dancing around you."

Sam's eyes groggily opened, looking around in front of him.

"Where? Where?"

Bingo.

"Hah! Knew the intellectual boy couldn't resist womanly charms."

Sam slugged his brother's shoulder and turned back on his side, trying to re-find a comfortable place to sleep.

"Sammy! Stay awake!"

"Why?" Sam muttered into the car cushion.

"Uh, we're kind of lost."

Sam shot up in his seat, glaring at his brother while grabbing the map from the floor. His eyes scanned the roads quickly.

"I leave you in charge for two hours—"

"Hey! You're the one who was all 'I'm going to sleep so wake me up in North Carolina'!"

"Yeah, and I meant it! Does this look like North Carolina to you?!"

"Ugh, I can't see a thing. Maybe we should just call it a night. I call front." Dean pulled over on the side of the road, parking in front of the first house that he had seen in the last four hours, despite the fact that it had no lights on. Deciding that the residents wouldn't be too bothered to see a Cadillac in front of their house, he grabbed his jean jacket from the back seat, situating it behind his head to be a makeshift pillow.

Incredulously, Sam stared at his brother. He knew that his brother loved the car… but to love the car enough to sleep in it, for three weeks straight?

"Dude, I am not sleeping in the backseat again! Who knows what sins you committed back there?!"

"Sins are a part of life." Dean muttered, his eyes already closed. "Besides, there's not going to be any motels in _this_ town. It looks like we've hit a ghost town. There's nobody here."

"Move over. I'll drive to look for a decent place to sleep."

Opening his mouth to argue, Dean decided that it probably wasn't worth it. They had been on the road for a long time. A motel would be nice… but it would be even nicer if there was…

"Find a bar too."

---

"Did you hear? Steven left with that whore and he never came back. Lord knows that the boy thinks with his dick."

Raine wondered if these Southern Belles actually for once in their small lives, thought of something bigger. Someplace with civilization, real civilization… where people congregate and speak of things with meaning? Where people had a purpose other than growing out the same amount of food year after year? How can one person not feel so confined in such surroundings where there was nothing but a vast amount of land?

There was absolutely nothing to do in Furman. The town only consisted of one bakery, one bank, one schoolhouse, one church, one mayor house that was on the outskirts of the town, a small police station, an old library, and a few small shops that sold odd things that nobody wanted. The girls around only seem to know how to eat, sleep, the other kind of "sleep", and gossip. No wonder that Steven fellow went away!

"Yeah, but didn't you hear the rumors about him?"

"What rumors?"

"Oh, my Aunt Pearl told me. She lives right next to his mother you know… and on the day before he went away, my mother heard some loud moans."

The redhead rolled her eyes at her friend. Putting her hands of her wide hips, she whacked her friend lightly on the side of her head.

"What part of 'they were having _sex_' do you not understand?"

Affronted, the blond placed her hands on her hips, glaring at her friend.

"Yeah, but my aunt house is a mile away from his!"

"Woah, creeepp-py."

Raine shook her head. Some people were just…. arg. People here in the South seemed all to eager to account the _perfectly_ normal thing as something supernatural. To be able to hear moans in the nighttime… Well, that wasn't normal. But it wasn't entirely supernatural either. There's probably a million reasons why there were moans. One of them being that the aforementioned Aunt Pearl wasn't entirely sane.

"Lorraine! I didn't see you there in that dark corner."

Groaning in her head, Raine plastered a smile on her face and turned towards the speaker. There Slutty Marie was, standing in all her glory. Flanked by her two sides were twiddledum and twiddledumber, two of the local guys that were popular in Furman.

"Why, Marie… I almost didn't notice you there. So sorry that I didn't say hi, but you know how girls here blend in so well."

Marie shone a fake smile right back at her. Looking at her outfit in disdain, she shook her long blond tresses.

"Well, its better than sticking out like a sore thumb. Who wears turtlenecks anymore? You thought that people from California would know the common fashion code."

Twiddledum and twiddledumber laughed on autopilot, always seeming to know when a diss was happening, even if they couldn't tell the difference of four minus two.

While subconsciously knowing that Marie was right, she wasn't going to give her the upperhand in the fight. Not when Marie had been nothing but short of antagonistic during her time at Furman, even going as far to try to turn all the other girls against her.

"And you thought that a properly brought up young lady would know better than look like a common hussy."

Turning back around and heading for the barn door, Raine reveled in the sharp gasps that erupted from the girl behind her. She had stayed long enough. Poor grandmother, Raine certainly didn't make any new friends tonight.

And here, people wondered why Steven left the town. Hell, she'll leave if she ever had the chance.

Her mother knew that. That's probably why her mother left her here in the middle of nowhere. There's nowhere to run. There's nowhere to hide. She was stuck in the clutches of this goddamn town.

---

---

---

---

-

Hello. I'm not even sure if people would get as far as this in the story. Well, if you did, thank you very much. I really appreciate it. If you didn't, shame on you (not that you'll read this).

More Winchester next time.

-Lori


End file.
